


Новый Последний Контракт

by xenosha



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Шляпа не успела улететь, а Снатчер уже скучает.
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 1





	Новый Последний Контракт

**Author's Note:**

> Я ТАК РЕВЕЛА НА КОНЦОВКЕ ВЫ ПРОСТО НЕ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТЕ  
> так что теперь я флаффлю очередной канон, мои котики будут счастливы, никаких ещё травм снатчеру пока я жив


End file.
